


Life is good.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is good for Scott. He has everything. A pack, a job, a family. Still his wolf feels like something is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is good.

Life was good for Scott. He had a pack, a job, and a lovely big family.

Scott was a professor at the San Diego university. He was teaching about animals. In the last couple years they thought that every school should have a class about animals. Deaton put a good word for him and here he was.

Life was good for him.

He had a pack. He was an Alpha. Yeah werewolves. Scott had been a werewolf since his Freshman year. He was bitten by a Rogue Alpha who left him to deal with all the changes on his own.

Fortunately he had his best friend Stiles with him to help him.

Stiles was and still is Scott's best friend. They met in a sandbox when they were only four years old. Stiles is the only human on Scott's pack. He is the researcher and the glue that holds them together. He is the one to remind them that they are human.

Derek is Scott's Beta and Stiles boyfriend. They were kinda enemies at first but then Scott found out that Derek had an awful past and all the things he ever done was in defense. It was good to finally see him happy even if it was with his best friend.

Liam was Scott's Beta too. He was the youngest of all them. The rest of the pack had finished school and was working while Liam was in his last year of university. He was in the same university that Scott worked and he was grateful for that. Having someone from the pack with him was fun and relaxing at the same time. He had bitten Liam when he was a Junior in order to save him. He was the first person he ever bitten making him his first Beta but also a big responsibility.

Lydia. Lydia is a Banshee. She has the ability to predict death. When someone died she would scream and go into a trance and find the body. She was useful but she was also a very good friend. Since she couldn't heal like the werewolves she was somewhat more of a human and along with Stiles, she would keep them close with their human sides.

Last but not least Isaac. Isaac was a Beta like Liam and Derek. He had an awful past. His dad was abusing him and locking him in a freezer which made him claustrophobic. Derek had bitten him.

Another thing about Derek is that he was an Alpha. But he gave up his power to save his younger sister. Then he was starting to lose his power as a werewolf and Scott bit him and he was his Beta ever since.

So yeah. Isaac was Derek's Beta at the start but with all this he was Scott's now.  
So yeah. Life was good for Scott.

He would go to classes, talk to Liam, talk to the rest of the pack.

Even though the rest of the pack was back home at Beacon Hills they would talk. They would Skype, text, call each other.

Life was good.

But he felt that something was missing. He could feel his wolf inside him searching for something that he couldn't find. He had no idea what it was but it was driving him crazy that Liam one day noticed.

'Scott, what's wrong?' His Beta asked him sitting opposite him at lunch.

The good thing about lunch is that they could sit wherever they wanted.

Scott was the youngest teacher so he had good relationships with all of his students.

'I don't know Liam. The wolf is searching for something but I don't know what it is.' Scott sight keeping his voice down so no one could hear them.

Werewolves weren't known and even if they were they didn't had the best reputation. 

To people they were blood thirsty, flesh eating monsters but they weren't like that.

Stiles had once said that they were like puppies when they were having a good day.

They were human except one day every month. And what people didn't know was they could control their selves then too.

'Maybe you miss the pack.' Liam shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich.

'But I see you everyday.' Scott pointed out.

'The rest of the pack. Or just Isaac.' Liam winked at him and Scott sat up straight.

'What do you mean?' Scott asked him confused.

'Com on Scott. I see the way you look each other. Everyone sees the way you look each other.' Liam told him rolling his eyes.

Truth to be told Scott had always liked Isaac. They were good friends and Isaac was living with Scott back in Beacon Hills. But he never thought that he may like him more than friends.  
'You're saying that my wolf is looking for a mate?' Scott asked him younger Beta shocked.

'It's a possibility. I mean you are twenty three years old and you don't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend and your wolf is complaining. It makes sense.' Liam explained.

'So what do I do now?' Scott was scared. And the feeling was new to him.

'Really Scott? We have defeated assassins, were-jaguars and you are afraid of your feelings?' Liam chuckled and Scott sent him a look.

Liam sight.

Look just talk to him when you have the chance. You have nothing to be afraid of. He likes you back trust me.' Liam smiled at him gently.

Scott sight and smiled back starting his lunch.

He liked Isaac. And Isaac liked him too.

Was it possible.?

He wanted to laugh. He didn't find himself attractive. Sure many students of him had shown signs of attraction towards him but he never gave it much though.

Isaac on the other hand was a god. Tall, well-built with blond curly hair and bright blue eyes.

He could easily be a model. He was literally a puppy. He would whine like one, pant like one, moan like one...

Scott choke on his spit at what he was thinking and Liam sent him an amused glance.

'I have to go. See you in class later.' Scott stood up and walked away fast leaving Liam weaving at him while trying to hold in his laughter.

 

'So today we are going to talk about wolves.' Scott's eyes widen at what he just said and Liam had to put his hand on his mouth in order to not laugh.

Scott took a deep breath, sending a look at Liam and continued talking.

'So, can anyone tell us anything about wolves?' Scott asked and several students raised their hands. Liam as well.  
'Liam.' Scott nodded at him and Liam started talking.

'Wolves live in packs. Every pack has an Alpha who is something like the leader. Then there are the Betas. The Betas along with the Alpha are the fighters of the pack. They are the ones that hunt. Then the Omegas. The Omegas are the ones that take care of the cubs and the rest of the pack. They don't fight but when they do they can kill even an Alpha. Their instinct to protect their pack is so big that they would sacrifice them selves in order to save their pack.' Liam said and Scott nodded with a smile.

'Correct. Now many relationships can be developed withing the pack. Omegas can mate with a Beta but an Alpha can only mate with a Beta. If something happens to the Alpha then the Beta he or she is mated too become an Alpha.' Scott explained and the class took notes.

'Now can someone tell me about werewolves?' Scott asked and the class stopped taking notes and even Liam sat straighter sending a look at his Alpha.

'But werewolves aren't real.' A student said and several others agreed while Liam was still looking at Scott confused.

'I'm saying that if they were real.' Scott answered and Liam relaxed.

'Now can someone tell me anything about them?' Scott asked and no one raised their hands. Liam went to but decided against to so he wouldn't look suspicious.

'Alright. Werewolves are pretty similar to wolves. They live in a pack. They have an Alpha, Betas and Omegas. Some pack don't have Omegas because they have humans to take care of their children. Werewolf packs aren't only werewolves. They can be humans too.' Scott started explaining while his students were looking at him weirdly. All, except Liam.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Scott asked confused.

'You are talking about werewolves like they are real.' A guy said.

'I told you that I’m talking like if they were real. But truth is that no one can say that werewolves aren't real. You never know.' Scott shrugged.

'What about their eyes?' Liam asked deciding to change the subject and Scott smiled at him thanking him.

'What do you mean?' A girl asked Liam.

'Well. Wolves have different eye colors. When a werewolf transforms does he or she has different eye color too?' Liam explained and smirked at Scott who chuckled.

'Actually yes. The Alphas have red eyes while the Betas have yellow. Omegas have the same color as when they are humans. Now with werewolves there is a deference. If a Beta takes and innocent life then their eyes change to blue to show how cold they are inside. Only when the person forgives themselves it goes back to yellow.' Scott said as the rang bell.

'Read about wolves and werewolves and we'll continue tomorrow.' Scott said and the students left the class. Liam stayed behind waiting for Scott.

'What was this all about?' Liam asked him.

'What do you mean?' Scott asked him as they excited the class.

'About the werewolves. Are you planning on telling them?' Liam told him.

'I'm not sure. I was never good in keeping secrets. And don't you think that it would be good to finally have people know about us?' Scott turned to his Beta.

'I don't know Scott. What if they don't take it well? The thing is I don't want to hide who I am anymore but what if they are prejudiced against us? But you know what? You are the Alpha so whatever you decide I stand by you.' Liam smiled at him.

'I know you do. Go to your dorm. We'll see each other later.' Scott smiled back as they went their different ways.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So did you read about the wolves and werewolves?' Scott asked his class the next day.

A chorused of yes and some nods and Scott smiled.

'Good. Does anyone have any questions?' Scott asked and when no one raised their hands he nodded but suddenly his eyes widen and he sent a look at Liam who had the same look on his face.

'Class dismiss. Everyone out.' Scott used his Alpha voice without flashing his eyes but they heard him and rushed outside looking confused.

Everyone except Liam and two of his friends. Scott remembered them as John and Sam.

'What are you doing here? Go out!' Liam turned to them.  
'And what are you going to do here?' John asked him and then a crash as the window broke made them yelped and turned towards the now broken glass on the floor. 

A body was there. Breathing and sweaty.

'What? Who is that?' Sam asked 

'John, lock the door.' Scott turned and ordered John who went and locked it.

'Jackson?' Scott walked towards the other wolf on the floor when yellow eyes flashed at him.

'Let us in!' A voice was heard from the other side of the door and Liam sight in relief.

'Go.' Scott nodded at him.

Liam opened the door and immediately Stiles, Lydia, Derek and Isaac rushed in.

'You are alright.' Isaac nodded as he examined Scott for any hits while Lydia was doing the same thing at Liam.

'What is happening here!?' They pack turned around and saw Sam and John looking at them confused and slightly scared.

'Uhmm. Werewolves?' Stiles offered and was met by silence.

Scott sight.

' I was talking about werewolves because I am one my self. I am the Alpha of this pack. Liam is my Beta along with Derek and Isaac. Lydia is a Banshee and Stiles is the human of the pack. He is also Derek's mate.' Scott explained.

 

'What's Banshee?' Sam asked looking at Lydia.

'I can predict death.' She shrugged and smiled at them.

'What about him?' John asked pointing to Jackson.

'I was going to ask you about him? Wasn't him supposed to be in London?' Scott turned to his pack.

'He came home yesterday. He said that he wanted to be part of Derek's pack but since Derek isn't an Alpha yet we told him about you. He wolfed out and apparently ran all the way here.' Lydia explained looking at her past lover with a small smile and it was clearly that she wasn't over him.

Scott turned to Jackson who was looking at him pleadingly.

'Do you want to be my Beta?' Scott asked him and Jackson nodded fast.

'Yes. I'm tired of being alone. I want a pack.' Jackson gulped and that's what Scott needed.

His eyes flashed red and Jackson's yellow and just like that Jackson was part of his pack.

' You can't tell anyone about any of this.' Scott turned to Sam and John who were looking at him with fascination.

They nodded.

'Do you want to ask anything?' Scott smiled at them.

'Do you have a mate? You told us earlier that every Alpha has one.' John told him and Scott blushed.

'I don't know. But I feel I do.' He turned towards Isaac who was looking at him.

Isaac's eyes widen.

'You mean it?' He asked him with a shy smile.

'Yes.' Scott nodded with a big grin and all the wolves in the pack let out a soft happy howl letting the others packs know that their Alpha had found his mate and it was a day to celebrate.

'We should go before they sent someone in. I'll explain everything to you.' Liam said and turned to his two friends who nodded and together the three of them excited the classroom followed by the rest of the pack except Scott and Isaac.

'Liam said you like me.' Scott told Isaac.

'Was it so obvious?' Isaac looked down with a blush on his cheeks.

'Just a little.' Scott whispered and leaned in and kissed him.

Yeah. Life is good for Scott.


End file.
